Office workers often sit at a desk for hours at a time. These same office workers often spend the majority of their eight, or more, hour work day in a sitting position. Research has shown that standing up for at least part of one's workday has many health benefits and can improve both the quality and longevity of life, as well as worker productivity and satisfaction.
Some stand-up desks are currently available. These stand-up desks have a work surface that is permanently positioned at a height for standing comfort, or generally provide the ability to raise the desk work surface to a higher level, for a comfortable, ergonomic standing work position. However, presently available stand-up desks use the deck's legs to lift the desktop, limiting the styling of these desks. In other cases, manual actuation is required to transition the desktop from a sitting height to a standing height.